Blood Children
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Everything is slowly coming together and puzzle pieces are falling into place. Family secrets are revealed and monsters crawl out of the holes they've been hiding in to wreak havoc upon the supernatural world.
1. Kids

**I kept you guys waiting forever, didn't I? XD This is the fifth installment in the Blood Saga, Blood Children!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire. I only own my OCs, and, damn, there are a lot in this.**

"Please, man! You already beat me, okay? I'm down!"

The Youkai Academy student dragged himself across the rooftop, trying to escape from the shirtless boy standing over him.

"You're not beat till you're bleeding, stupid."

The boy put his bare foot on the student's face, and pressed down on his nose. It cracked, and blood ran down his face. The boy laughed, and the black and red tattoos on his back glowed purple for a second.

"These guys are waaaay too weak. Maybe I shouldn't have come here after all…"

"Oh, shut it Tora," said a blue-haired boy sitting on the iron fence surrounding the roof. He had bat wings and a devil tail, and he held another student in his long claws. "Do you have to say so much?"

"You're one to talk, Kurt," said a boy in the corner with two-tone hair.

"I'm gonna kill you one day, Shiki…" grumbled Kurt.

"Both of you just shut up!" shouted Tora.

Kurt dropped the student, and he plummeted to the ground below, then stood up and scrambled away. Shiki's right hand turned into a metal, clawed hand, and he dragged it across the roof, putting five, long gashes in the stone. Then he stood up and walked over beside Tora.

"Not what you expected?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Tora closed his eyes and stepped away from his friend. The rooftop was quiet for a few minutes, and Kurt started to look bored. Then the door to the stairs flew open, revealing the student Kurt had dropped and a young, brown-haired teacher with thick glasses.

"You," said the teacher, narrowing his eyes.

"OHSHIT!" shouted Tora, who grabbed his tank top from the ground next to him, then disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Kurt leaped off the fence and flapped his wings a few times before shooting into the sky. Shiki was the only one left, staring at the teacher and shaking. Then he shook his head, trying to rid himself of fear, and ran towards the teacher and the beaten student. The teacher tensed up and braced for impact, but impact never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see the half metal, half ice demon soaring over his head.

"Damn those idiots! Leaving me there to face the music…"

Shiki made his way up the side of the building by creating blocks of ice that melted after he jumped off of them. He grinned when he heard the teacher slam the door to the stairs and head back down, swearing like a sailor. He met up with the other two on the rooftop.

"You damned idiots! Do you know how much trouble I could have gotten in?"

"Hell yes. That's why we ran," responded Tora.

Shiki was fuming.

"Hey, listen," said Kurt. "C'mon, let's just go back to our rooms. We're not supposed to be out this late, y'know?"

It was true. A lot of students stayed out after dark and the teachers usually ignored this, but none were out past twelve except the stupid ones. Some of those with low intelligence had decided to bring out some alcohol on the school rooftop, and they were quickly subdued by Tora and his friends.

Though the group of childhood friends had only been here for a week and a half, they had made it clear that nighttime was their time, and anyone out past twelve would be put back in line unless they had a decent reason.

Tora sighed and stepped backwards off the roof. Halfway through the fall he disappeared in another black cloud of wispy smoke. Kurt stretched his wings and flew off into the night, leaving Shiki alone to work his way back to the dorms. He jumped off the roof and slid down to the ground on a sheet of ice that melted as he went.

Tora reappeared in his dorm room. It was a standard room, though he was working on renovating it into a two floor room (similar to that of Kage's). It currently held a bed, a small leather couch, and a huge TV with a complete sound system and several game systems. The kitchen was in a separate area, and it was the standard Youkai Academy kitchen. He really didn't cook anyways, and instead chose to eat the meals prepared by the school. He was your average lazy student.

Tora tossed his shirt over his chair and yanked off his jeans before hopping into bed.

*****BLOOD*****

The alarm clock beside Tora's bed beeped once before turning to the monster world's most popular morning talk show.

"_Well, folks, as we all know today is the day of the monthly Hell Court meeting in DarkFang! All of the Dark Lords are supposed to be prese-"_

Tora slammed his hand down on the clock radio and pulled himself out from under the covers. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes a few times before looking around with them half shut. The blinds on his window were shut tight, and the room was dimly lit. He liked it that way. Grumbling, he pushed himself out of the bed and over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a black button down t-shirt. He put on the jeans, then stumbled over to his chair to grab his balled up tank top. He slipped it on over his muscled chest.

The tank top was all black, save for a red, vampire smiley face on the front.

He put the black shirt over it, but didn't bother buttoning it up. Tora slipped into some flip flops and jammed a red tie into his pocket before grabbing an apple and heading out the door.

*****BLOOD*****

"Well I'll be damned," said Shiki, looking up at the disheveled boy standing the doorway. "Tora actually came to class on time!"

Tora mumbled something about "such an annoying little hybrid" and walked over to his desk.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," said a girl with pink bangs and brown hair sitting in the desk behind Tora.

"Mornin' Miku," mumbled Tora.

"I think he's so down because of the radio announcement today. You know, the Dark Lords have counci-"

Shiki was cut off by a black shadow that wrapped itself around his mouth. He struggled for a minute until he gave up and sat still. The shadow faded.

"Anyways-"

"HOLA LITTLE KIDS!" shouted a black-haired girl in a soccer uniform standing in the doorway with her hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt walked into the room looking very annoyed.

"Just makin' sure little bro got to class alright!" she said.

"Hi Grace," they all said in union.

She waved, and then walked back towards the door.

"Gotta go! See you all after school!"

She winked, and exited the room. Then someone else flew in the window behind Miku and Tora.

"I'm not late, am I?" asked a short girl with orange hair.

Kurt grinned.

"Nope. Teacher ain't even here yet."

She sighed in relief and walked to her desk.

"Pepper-sama! Pepper-sama! Are you okay?" asked a small brown bat floating around the girls head.

"I'm fine, sheesh," she responded.

Kurt glanced at Tora's sleeping form, and gasped.

"Good god, look at you! You don't even have your shirt buttoned up!"

Tora grumbled and looked up at the blue-haired boy.

"So? Shiki doesn't even wear a uniform. At least I try."

"Whaddya mean I don't wear a uniform?" shouted Shiki.

"Look at yourself, dummy," said Tora, who then laid his head back down on his desk.

Shiki looked over his clothes. He wore a white hoodie with a black hood, black front pocket, and black sleeves. He had on plaid khaki pants, and his suspenders hung on the sides. His shoes were standard Academy shoes.

"Well, now that you mention it…"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Have you no fashion sense, Tora?"

He sat up Tora in his seat, and started to button up his shirt. Then he pulled the tie out of his pocket and tied it around his neck.

"There! Now you looks decent!"

"HELLO, CHILDREN!" exclaimed a voice from the doorway.

In walked a young woman with silver hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin.

"You're late," mumbled Shiki.

"Shush," she said. "ROLL CALL!"

The class groaned.

"Tora Akashiya."

"Here, slightly sleepy," mumbled Tora.

"Miku Aono."

"Here!" she chirped.

"Pepper Shuzen."

"Here," she said, void of emotion.

"Kurt Morioka."

"HERE!" he yelled, standing up and saluting.

"Shiki Hisashi."

"Here, obviously."

"AND THE REST OF THE CLASS!" she shouted, slamming the book shut.

"So irresponsible…" muttered Pepper.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Yumi, please-" started Tora.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?" shouted the teacher, who was now known to be Yumi.

"I did," responded Tora. "Are you gonna teach us crap or not?"

"Well, since you said it so rudely I think I WON'T teach you anything!" said Yumi. Tora grinned.

_Is it just me or is she totally dense? _thought Shiki.

"She's totally dense," whispered Tora.

"SHIT MAN, YOU CAN READ MY MIND? MY THOUGHTS AREN'T SAFE!"

The hybrid clutched his head in his hands.

"I'm not reading your mind, tard. You said it out loud," Tora pointed to Yumi, who was fuming by now.

"EXTRA HOMEWORK FOR YOU ALL!"

She slammed a fist on the board, causing it to crack. The class moaned.

*****BLOOD*****

The darkness was everywhere. It spread far and wide throughout Kage's head, and it twisted itself to form menacing shadows.

The darkness did stop. It stopped when it met the light.

At one point in her head, light met dark. A thin line divided the two. It could be broken easily. _Very _easily.

In the light, Kage floated, looking down on the dark. She was above the dark, but not far.

In the dark, _he _stared back at her, wrapped in black chains and strapped to a red chair. His hair was silver on the right, black on the left. His right eye was red, and his left was green. On his right side, his skin was gray and he had three black marks on his cheek. On his left side, his skin was tanned. He grinned.

"Well, well, well! Look at _you_! You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

Kage did not reply, nor did her expression change. She stared him in the eyes, never moving.

"Why have you come this far?" she asked, voice void of emotion.

"Your seal is weakening. You can no longer hold me. You've become _weak _as you've grown."

Her face twisted into an expression of fury, and she squeezed her hands into fists. The chains around him tightened, and he gasped. She loosened her hands, and the chains went back to their original state.

"Can't take insults, brat?" he spat at her.

Kage growled, and, once again, made the chains squeeze him.

"You…" she hissed. "You. Are. Dead!"

He laughed.

"I AM NOT DEAD! I AM ALIVE, I WILL ALWAYS BE **ALIVE!**"

He threw his head back and cackled madly. One of the chains binding him snapped. He looked amused. Kage didn't.

She raised her hands and waved them in a pattern, mumbling words of a forgotten language. The chain reconnected. She smiled.

"Never will you be released. Never will your reign of chaos be unleashed on the world again. _Never._"

He growled and jerked at the chains, attempting to bite them. Alas, they were too thick, and his efforts were in vain.

"You just wait!" he screamed. "I'LL GET YOU! **I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"Oh, I'll wait."

Kage floated back up into the light, and he kept thrashing around below.

"KAGE!" he screamed. "KAGE! KAGE! KAGE! KA-"

"-ge! Kage! Kage, wake up!"

Kage's eyes opened slowly, and she blinked several times before screaming.

"TSUKUNE! WHAT THE FU-"

He covered her mouth.

"Shush. Your husband is sleeping."

Kage raised one eyebrow. Then she stood up, walked into the living room and saw the lazy, red-haired guy snoring away on the couch.

"Oh, hell. That wouldn't have woke him up."

She poked Tatsu's face once, and he twitched. It appeared as though he hadn't shaved in a while. His research was splayed all over him, the couch, and the coffee table. The TV displayed a recorded version of COPS that had been paused. Kage laughed.

"That's Tatsu for ya. I guess we should get going…"

She looked at Tsukune. His hair was the same as it had been years ago, and he wore a black, pinstripe suit with a long, black cloak.

"What's up with the cloak?"

Tsukune grumbled and looked away.

"No comment."

"Well," said Kage, turned around and stretching. "Lemme go get dressed."

She was wearing a loose white t-shirt and pair of Guitar Hero pajama pants, and that was hardly suitable for where she was going. Kage stepped back into the bedroom and slipped into her closet. She picked out a loose black hoodie with sleeves that came down just past her elbows and a pair of baggy denim shorts. After adding a black leather belt around her lower waist (not through the belt loops), she stepped back out.

"Shoes?" asked Tsukune.

"Oh."

Kage snapped her fingers, and a pair of flip flops appeared in front of her.

"Lez rooooll," she said, and walked out the door. Tsukune followed her.

A limo was waiting in the driveway of the Akashiya castle. The castle was shared by all those belonging to the Akashiya family. It currently housed Sylvester, Crystal, Kage, Tatsu, Moka, Tsukune, Kokoa, and Kiske. Kahlua and Cassandra were always out on business.

Even though so many people lived in it, it was still large enough to house several more.

The current residents had divided the castle into separate areas, and remodeled each area to their liking. Now there were three more living rooms, three more kitchens, and a bajillion bathrooms. Glory.

Kage stepped into the limo and laid down on the seat, falling back asleep. _Damn bastard keeps me awake when he argues with me like that__…_Kage thought back to the encounter on the barrier of light and dark, then shook the thoughts out of her head. _If I'm going to council, I need a nap__…_

A nap she got.

It wasn't a particularly long ride from the castle to the Hell Court building, but it wasn't a short one either. Tsukune was tempted to drift off too.

When the Hell Court building was in sight, the driver turned around to face the two sleeping people.

"Wakey wakey! Council time, ya sleepyheads."

Tsukune groaned and sat up. He shuffled out of the car, dragging Kage with him.

"Wha…?"

"Council time," grumbled Tsukune, and he grabbed her hood and pulled her into the building.

"Aw man…"

Kage closed her eyes and let him drag her to the council meeting room.

Immediately, the cameras were upon them. The media never failed to arrive at council meetings in some form. There was everything from reporters decked out in cameras to the news people, who were broadcasting live.

"The two vampire Dark Lords have arrived, and Lord Kage appears to be quite sleepy today…"

Kage didn't hear the rest of it.

"F*ckin' reporters…" she mumbled, and turned her head the other ways "Damn cameras hurt my eyes…"

Tsukune dragged her all the way to the council room where she pulled herself into a chair and flipped her hood up over her head.

The council room was rather large. A table in the shape of an oval ran around the room. The lower council members sat on the bottom level, and then there was a six foot rise. The Dark Lords sat on this level. Then there was another, smaller rise. The Devilish Ones sat on this level. The center of the oval was empty. The floor on the bottom level was equal to the lower council level, while the floor on the middle level was two feet lower than the Dark Lord level. It was a steep drop from the Devilish One level. The floor was covered in blueish gray carpet, and the walls were white. The high ceiling was decorated with an ornate pattern. Two Dark Lords sat on each side of the room, facing each other. Behind them was a large door that reached the ceiling. Kage and Tsukune were closer to their door than Touhou and Mikogami (who had not yet arrived), whose door was farther behind them.

The area that housed the Devilish Ones was a bit darker than the rest of the room. A short hallway led to a red door that the Devilish Ones always came and went through. There were four thrones sitting at their point of the table, and two white columns on each side.

Tsukune and Kage had rolling chairs with high backs and armrests for comfort. Touhou had what appeared to be a floating pillow, and Mikogami had a throne that made the Devilish Ones' thrones pale in comparison.

The doors on the other side opened, and Mikogami and Touhou walked in, followed by Ruby and Fong-Fong.

Ruby was still working for the Chairman at school, and she accompanied him to council meetings, for Mikogami had chosen her to be the heir to his Dark Lord position. The same went for Fong-Fong, who worked part time at Youkai and helped his grandfather with council work.

Ruby and Fong-Fong waved at Tsukune and Kage, and they waved back.

"Do you think Touhou will retire?" asked Kage, glancing at Tsukune.

"Probably. Because Sylvester and Akasha gave up their positions, and you inherited it from your dad, he'll probably pass it on to Fong-Fong when he finishes teaching him."

"And the Chairman?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he wouldn't stop until he's dead. But if Touhou retires, I'm pretty sure he'd do the same."

"You think Ruby could handle it?"

Tsukune chuckled.

"Ruby could handle anything."

Kage smirked and laid back in her chair.

The council room was immersed in an air of happiness, but that all ended when the red door creaked open. Any man who leaned over to looks could see the flames from inside it. The Devilish Ones emerged. Each of them wore a red robe and hood that allowed people to see nothing of them but their mouths and chins. Protruding from each of their hoods were two red horns, and they each carried a red pitchfork. They seemed to float to their chairs. As soon as they were seated, they turned to Kage.

"Before we begin, I would like to ask Lord Akashiya about the status of her… _prisoner_. Kage?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you red idiots understand the English language? NO."

The one who had questioned her stiffened up.

"We would like to know _his _status."

"Well you're not getting' it! You idiots have shoved this court around for years! It's time somebody with sense got to power here!" shouted Kage, standing up and gathering shadows behind her.

The Devilish Ones remained silent as the shadows began to attack the barrier around their area, and Kage snarled as each attack bounced right off the air. Knowing that this wouldn't accomplish anything but getting her position stripped from her, she sat back down and pulled her hood up over her head. Before he could process what just happened, Tsukune realized Kage was asleep.

_Silly girl__…_

He smiled and leaned back. The meeting was just beginning, and it was going to be a long one.

*****BLOOD*****

Several hours later, the front of Kage's hoodie was wet with drool and Tsukune had abandoned his cape and jacket, and his sleeves were pushed up past his elbows. His elbows were on the table, and he was constantly running his hands through his hair. He glanced at Kage, who was sleeping peacefully.

"How can she f*cking sleep through that? That was madness!"

Tsukune looked across the room to see Touhou and Mikogami leaving with Fong-Fong and Ruby. He grabbed Kage's shoulder and shook it furiously. She jumped up, grabbed his arm, and flipped him out of the chair. Then, when she was fully awake, her eyes widened and she immediately apologized. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"It's over? Oh, well, let's go," she said.

Tsukune just stared at her.

"Do you know what you just slept through?"

"No. What?"

He continued to stare, then he erupted.

"PEOPLE WERE YELLING LIKE MADMEN, THROWING CHAIRS AROUND AND ARGUING LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE! A MAN HIT ME IN THE EYE WITH A FOLDER! I SCREAMED BLOODY MURDER! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SLEEP THROUGH **THAT**?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno."

Tsukune was fuming, but he knew it was pointless. So, he picked up his jacket and cape, and walked towards the door. It opened for them, and Ginei was standing outside waiting for them.

"How'd it go?"

"She slept," grumbled Tsukune.

Gin laughed loudly. He wore red armor, but underneath it you could see his black t-shirt that said "I'm A Wild One" in big red letters.

Through hard work, easy work, and lots of recommendations, Gin had worked his way to the top of the army, and was now head general. Of course, being the head of an army didn't require all that much work. He laid around all day and only really worked as the Akashiya family's personal bodyguard.

He and a few other werewolves followed Kage and Tsukune out of the building. Gin entered a limo with the two vampires, and the other two werewolves hopped in a car behind them. Kage laid down in the floor this time and flipped through the channels on the TV. She settled on one that was replaying a broadcast of the court meeting, and snickered when she saw the earlier mentioned man throw the folder and hit Tsukune in the face. He screamed, fell down, then got back up and threw a coffee cup at the man. Across the room, the Chairman created a barrier around him, Ruby, Fong-Fong, and Touhou.

"I see they're showing the highlights," muttered Tsukune.

"Woah, that looks like chaos, man!" exclaimed Gin, leaning in closer to see what was going on. "Woah! Too bad I missed this!"

Gin and Kage continued to watch the court meeting while Tsukune laid back and rested. After going through that mess, he was tired, and very much looking forward to getting home.

Upon arrival at the Akashiya castle, he noticed several lights were on downstairs, and could hear voices coming from inside.

"We invited everyone over to celebrate," said Kage.

"Celebrate what? You sleeping through the most chaotic court meeting ever?"

"Well, that and the fact that we both lived to get out of it!"

Kage laughed. Tsukune took a swipe at her but she ducked out the door and ran towards the house. He fumbled for his jacket and cape, then jumped out and followed her. The brown-haired man tackled her right on the doorstep.

"TOUCHDOWN!" shouted Gin, who was just now getting out of the limo.

It was dark outside, and if you looked out from the castle driveway you could see the bright lights of the city. It was a beautiful sight, and one that Tsukune enjoyed on most occasions. Now he wasn't enjoying it at all due to an annoying little hyper vampire by the name of Kage Vladimir Akashiya.

"You goddamn little greasy-haired snot! I swear I'll-"

He was interrupted when Kurumu decided to open the door and see what the hell was going on outside. She grinned.

"Wow, Tsukune, I didn't know you swung that way!"

"What way? She's a girl! She may not look like it, but she's a girl!"

He dropped Kage and backed off, then stepped over her and headed inside. Kage stood up, brushed herself off, and followed him.

The party was roaring inside. Everyone from the original newspaper club was gathered around the TV in the living room, watching the chaos in the court meeting.

"Congrats Kage! You just slept through hell!" shouted Rakashimi.

"Thank you, thank you! I couldn't have done it without good ole Tsukki here."

She reached over to place her hand on his shoulder, and he tackled her again.

"This is the last time I'll let you sleep through one of those meetings, Kage! THE LAST TIME!"

Gin managed to pull him off by the collar of his shirt.

"Dude, cool down! Your wife's watching you, you know!" he whispered in Tsukune's ear.

"Don't think I can't hear you, Gin!" said Moka, coming in from the kitchen.

Moka was still sealed, and she looked almost the same as she did back then (save for being taller and a bit more mature). The immortality of vampires was a wonderful thing.

While the guests were distracted by Tsukune's attack on Kage, the door flung open and in ran Yukari.

"Honey I'm hoooome!" she shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Yukari!"

Ruby followed her in not soon after.

"So, how are things going at Youkai?" asked Mizore, who was sitting in Rakashimi's lap.

"So-so," replied Yukari. "I never thought being a teacher could be so damn exhausting."

"Hey, you're not the one who's running errands for the Chairman and training to replace him!" exclaimed Ruby, who was sipping on a margarita.

"Oh man, I think I need a drink too," said Tsukune, heading for the kitchen. "Did we buy any beer this week?"

"Top left in the fridge, dear cousin," said Tatsu, walking out of the bedroom looking tired. He yawned. "Aw man, I've been working all day! I hate my job."

"What is your job, exactly?" asked Kurumu.

"Collecting data and researching monsters. Kage here put me in charge of the database that contains information on every monster type and class in the world. It's constantly being hacked and servers are crashing everywhere lately," he grumbled, grabbing a beer from Tsukune. "It's real tough job to maintain it all AND put in new information. We need more funding from our _government_."

He glanced at Kage and Tsukune when he said this.

"Hey, I argued your point in the meeting today! They just won't agree with it!" shouted Tsukune. "Pull some money out of your own pocket! We have enough!"

"They tried to pass a bill that would shut down Youkai today," said Ruby. "The majority of the lower court voted against it, and the Dark Lords overturned it."

"Why would they want to shut down Youkai?" asked Kurumu, puzzled. "It helps prepare monsters for the rough times ahead of them, and ever since we got Carlisle***** teaching human relations there, they've been learning to coexist!"

"Think, Kurumu. How do they teachers get paid? How do they fund projects and whatnot? How did they build Youkai? Government funds, that's how," said Tsukune, leaning back in his chair.

"We should do a fundraiser or start a charity or something," said Moka. "They can't close Youkai! It wouldn't have a good effect on anything accept the economy!"

Tsukune sighed and took another drink.

"We'll do everything we can to stop it. The majority is against it, and I'm sure the public would disagree with it too. In these times, Youkai is more important than ever."

"Speaking of Youkai and its events, visiting day is coming up soon," said Yukari in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, won't that be fun," said Kage in an evil voice. "We might just stop by and cause some mayhem!"

Reminded of her job the next day, a drop of sweat rolled down the side of Yukari's head, and she turned and grabbed Ruby's margarita, drinking the rest.

"I need this more than you if I'm going to have to help Yumi teach tomorrow…"

***A reference to Carlisle Cullen, the head of the Olympic Coven in the Twilight Saga. He probably won't be mentioned much more, but I thought he'd be good to teach human relations!**

**OH. MY. GOD. YOU GUYS CAN NOT IMAGINE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THIS.**

**MONTHS.**

**I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BETTER LOVE IT. PLEASE, REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS.**

**Kicks and punches, FV.**


	2. Twins

**(Long AN is long!)**

**Before I rant, I have to admit, no one's OCs are perfect. HOWEVER, I spend hours and hours developing my R+V fanon (which you all will enjoy when I start getting into flashbacks and family history), and I don't like when it's flamed! I'm always attempting to improve my writing, so give an author some room, okay?**

**Mmkay, I seriously hate people who post anonymous flames. If you want to criticize, GET AN ACCOUNT SO YOU CAN GIVE THE WRITER A CHANCE TO RESPOND AND EXPLAIN.**

**This guy was obviously an idiot anyways. Did he even read the AN?**

**Here's the review: **

_"I only own my OCs, and, damn, there are a lot in this."_

Failure of a story before it even started. That's got to be some sort of  
record there.

**DUDE. THIS IS THE FIFTH STORY IN THE SAGA. IF IT FAILED, IT WOULD HAVE DONE IT AT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BLOOD RELATIVES (which was, now that I look at it, very poorly written).**

**Plus, it's pretty impossible to write a story about kids that don't exist without OCs.**

**Anyways, I'm thinking about disabling anonymous reviews. Input on this?**

**Non-haters, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. And they are awesome, trust me.**

Waking up is a shitty part of anyone's day.

It was especially shitty for Miku Aono, due to the fact that she'd seldom find a certain black and red-haired boy under her bed.

No one knew how Tora did it. It was practically impossible for any being of the male gender to enter the girl's dorms without a teacher pass (and Tora sure as hell didn't have one of those). There were at least ten barriers preventing that from happening.

The other guys would ask Tora about it. He would say nothing of it. "A trick like that is not to be wasted on the lowly perverts of this school," he'd tell his friends. Apparently, Tora considered himself to be one of the higher perverts.

Miku leaned over the edge of the bed and lifted the blanket.

"MEEP!"

Tora screamed and bolted out the window at speeds faster than a radar gun could measure.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!" she yelled, waving her fist. "Dumbass…"

Miku headed into her bathroom to get ready for school.

*****BLOOD*****

"So, all you lame idiots might want to know that Parents' Day is tomorrow," said Yumi, closing her notebook. Yukari stood beside her looking completely exhausted. You can't just teach Yumi's homeroom; you have to tie them to their desks and force knowledge down their throats. They had been named the wildest bunch in the school, and the staff had decided that they'd all be split up next year.

"Seriously? I've heard that Parents' Day is some real shit," said Tora.

_It's true, _thought Yukari. _Boy, do I remember what happened when I was in school__…_

"That's one way to put it," said Yumi. "The other way to put is 'it's a gigantic f*cking mess.' You never know what will happen when you put that many old monsters together in one place. It's different every year."

"How so?" asked Kurt.

"Well, sometimes said monsters get along. And other times, not so much."

"So you're basically saying that this year will either be like a class reunion or a major bloodbath," stated Pepper.

"Exactly," responded Yumi.

"Or it could be a mix of both…" said Yukari. "But usually one or the other."

"And you're telling us this why?" asked Shiki.

"We're just warning you. If you see your parent or guardian murdering someone else's, it can be quite a shocking sight."

"No, really?" Tora asked sarcastically.

"Up shut," said Yumi, throwing an ice dagger at his head. It hit home, and Tora howled in pain. Miku (sitting behind him) reached forward and pulled it out, licking the blood off the tip.

"With all that said and done, class dismissed!"

Everyone got up and went their separate ways. Pepper's way was apparently the window.

"Let's roll, yo," said Tora, getting up and walking out the door with his arms behind his head. Kurt and Shiki automatically followed him, while Miku hesitated and slowly walked behind them.

Tora opened the door to the Newspaper Club's club room to find a note sitting on the desk.

_Hi little freshmen! I'm not here because I've got soccer practice! I've left some interesting files in my desk drawer for you guys to look over, though. Have fun! -Grace_

"I hate it when she leaves us to do all the work…" grumbled Tora.

"That's big sis for ya," said Kurt, pulling the files from Grace's desk. "Ooh, lookie here, some interesting dirt on the council!"

Tora opened up his laptop to search for the article he'd been writing, and Miku searched for the layouts she'd made the other day.

"We should finish today. It would be great to have our first paper out on Parents' Day…" said Shiki, looking over the front page design.

"True, true," said Kurt. "Ha! Miku, your dad got hit in the eye with a folder!"

Tora laughed and has to stop typing for a second. "PFFFFT! Which eye?"

"Left, judging from this picture," said Kurt, holding up a blurry photo of a yellow folder flying towards Tsukune's face.

"That's golden. Let me have that for my room," said Tora, snatching the picture from Kurt's hand.

After 20 minutes of hard work, Grace came in through the window.

"Hi freshmen!"

"Will you stop calling us that?" shouted Miku. "We've known you forever!"

"But its fun!" said Grace.

"YOU'RE FUN!" Kurt screamed angrily.

There was silence.

"Yeah, man, that comeback was fail," said Tora.

"I know, I know…"

"So, Grace, GET THE HELL IN HERE AND START DOING SOME SHIT, DAMMIT!" yelled Shiki.

Grace flinched.

"The hell, man? Who died and made you club president?"

"You will in a second if you don't start working!"

Grace may have been the president, but Shiki kept them all in line. He pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket and started reading over a news report.

"Wow, Tora, your mom is _nuts_," he said.

"Like I need you to tell me that."

"True, true, but _seriously_. This is ridiculous. She attacked the Devilish Ones for fifteen minutes and then slept through the rest of the meeting."

"Good for her," he mumbled.

Tora tried to ignore his parents (especially his mother) as much as he could. Of course he liked them when he was little, but he grew up. Things changed. Now he was desperately trying to surpass them.

A knock on the door interrupted the chit chat of the news club. It was followed by several more.

"I'll get it," sighed Pepper, who had been awfully quiet over at her desk. "Don't get your panties in a bunch! I'm coming!"

She stepped over and opened the door, revealing not one, but two hands hovering in the air where the wood had been. Two boys looking exactly the same stood in symmetric poses, looking in with wide eyes. As they noticed the door was now open, they jumped back in sync and stood, perfectly copying each other.

"Oi! We want to join!" they said together.

Pepper stood silently with squinted eyes. She stood there for so long that the rest of the club stood up to see what the matter was.

"Twins?"

"That's right!"

They stood straight, arm in arm. They both had spiky black hair with bangs flipped in opposite directions and shocking yellow eyes.

"I'm Seshi," said the one with his bangs flipped to the left.

"And I'm Kishi!" said the one with his bangs flipped to the right.

"We're the Susumu twins!"

"Susumu? As in Shou Susumu?" asked Tora from inside the room.

"That's dad."

"Yeah, he was a real sports legend back in the day. Our parents helped him beat Guillotine in the sports festival*****."

"Aren't you guys the captains of the football team?" asked Shiki.

"Uh-huh, yup!" exclaimed Seshi (or was it Kishi?).

"So, we'd like to join," said Kishi (or Seshi…).

"Fine, fine, take a form," said Grace, tossing a card at them. "Hey, wait! If you guys are captains, then how can you join another club?"

They grinned mischievously.

"That's for us to know and you to find out! Ha ha haha ha!"

"Dipwads…" muttered Grace. "Chop chop! We want a fresh paper to hand out tomorrow!"

Everyone groaned and turned back to their work.

*****BLOOD*****

"Oi! Tsukune! How do I look?"

Kage spun around, sporting a fancy looking pimp hat.

"Put it back," muttered the brown-haired Dark Lord.

"Awwwww!"

Kage pouted and sat the funky headwear back on the store shelf.

"Why are we here again?" she asked.

"Groceries," he grumbled.

"Don't we have servants that do that for us?"

"They're on vacation."

"Why?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kage stuck out her bottom lip and followed Tsukune through the store. Tsukune felt something tickling his ear. He turned around to spot a black shadow crawling up his shoulder.

"THE HELL? KAGE, I SWEAR…"

The hyper vampire clutched her stomach in a fit of laughter.

"Your face! Oh, god… your face! Ha!"

"GO THE HELL HOME, OKAY? I DON'T NEED YOUR FRICKIN HELP."

Kage stuck out her tongue and teleported back to the house in a cloud of smoke.

"Party pooper…"

She walked in through the front door and kicked off her flip flops under the coffee table. Then she spotted a familiar golden-haired man on the couch.

"Oh, hey Shimi-chan. Didn't see you there."

Rakashimi flinched at the nickname. The metal yokai was known for his stunning good looks, multiple ear piercings, and metallic gold hair. His outfit of choice was usually a collared shirt with the sleeves pushed up (occasionally a vest), some tight (but not too tight) fitting jeans, and a pair of combat boots.

Kage tilted her head to one side.

"You here for any specific reason?"

"Sort of."

Silence.

"Sooooo…"

"Get me a beer, would you?" he asked.

"Do I look like a waiter to you?"

"Yes?"

"That sounded like a question. I'll take it as a no."

"Do you want to hear the news from America or not?" he asked angrily.

"Not really."

Rakashimi placed a hand over his eyes.

"What, is it that important?" asked Kage.

"Well, I guess it's not, aside from the fact that as of tomorrow, you won't be allowed into the country until you eradicate _that thing!_"

***See "Yokai Spirit!"**

**Rakashimi is the current yokai ambassador to the USA.**

**Cliffy? XD**


	3. The Legend of Blackheart

When youkai are young, they're usually told the story of Blackheart, the infamous son of The Devil who turned against his brothers, Dante, Hades, Virgil, and Pluto, to succumb to his greed and indulge himself in worldly pleasures. He is the most evil and terrifying of the youkai myths, and is all the more scary because his story is **true.**

Blackheart was Satan's first son and the strongest of the five brothers. In the beginning, he was a Devilish One along with his siblings and they were a happy family. The supernatural world was peaceful, and there was no war or poverty.

Knowing of his superior strength, Blackheart became cocky. He used his powers to order and control his brothers. Angered with his behavior, the four younger brothers turned to their father, Lucifer. Lucifer warned Blackheart of his actions, but Blackheart only spit in his father's face and told him that he could do a much better job of ruling the monsters than him.

Lucifer, outraged, banished Blackheart to the mortal world. He took with him his personal Hellhounds, Dae and Vil, vicious beasts who lusted after human flesh. He proceeded to wreak havoc across the mortal world.

Since the four younger brothers were forbidden from setting foot in the mortal world, they were powerless to stop him unless he came within their reach, which he was smart enough to avoid.

For centuries, Blackheart caused chaos among monsters. Eventually, he formed a gang called The Dangers, and took on the job of a smuggler. He ran illegal drug operations, fighting rings, and smuggled animals across borders. Lower members performed small crimes such as robberies or vandalism. The city of DarkFang is smeared with his symbols.

This carried on for years and people became less and less worried about him.

Except for a certain vampire child.

She had been told the story as a young girl, and was fascinated with it. Only an immortal, much like herself, could contain Blackheart and go about finding a way to destroy him. At only three years old, she was determined to capture him and kill him.

She was Kage Akashiya.

**This is going to serve as a little opener for the next few chapters, explaining a lot of history in this fanon. I've come up with a very complex back story and made family trees for the Shuzen/Akashiyas and the Tepes/Bloodrivers. It's all coming together soon! Check out the link to my deviantART page on my profile to see more :)**


	4. Hey this isn't a chapter

This is not a chapter. The next chapter is in the writing process and will most likely replace this, but until I finish it (which will probably take another fucking month) this is gonna sit here. Why? Because I take time out of my busy schedule to sit down and write some shit and the first thing in my email is this. I was slightly miffed, but I am not butthurt/pissed/angry or anything of the mad variety. I only did this because, hey, ANON! I swore I turned that shit off months ago. ANYWHO, this was a decent criticism and I'm glad because if it was just a flame I would have been fucking pissed. I appreciate your time to sit down and write this, sir. My writing is crap, I've said it myself.

_Sorry I'm not in place where I can log in so this will have to do. In  
reference to your note. As for note about letting you respond and explain.  
What's there to explain about? Your OCs, which in your own words "damn, there  
are a lot in this" ruin the story plain and simple. In fact I'm kind of  
wondering why it's labeled Tsukune and Moka when they're just side characters?_

Yeah I've read this is a so called offspring fic. All I saw was your OC, which  
seem to be the main character and big shot of the story, Kage. No surprise  
there. Who would have ever thunk the OC would be the most important person in  
the story or given the most page time?

Want to read a properly done and one helluva next generation story, try  
Ou-Rex's Amity to Vampire.

The key is not overdue the OC's even with the children's coverage in the story  
and keep most of it being about the Rosario cast. You fail form the get go as  
everything revolves around Kage. Kage this, Kage that. I'm pretty sure most  
don't come here to read about Kage. And she's not likable one bit.

Some of the Rosario characters aren't too bad, but seem somewhat OOC. Even  
hazarding a guess since canon is still their teens, but I'm pretty sure adult  
Tsukune is not going to tackle anyone in such a fashion.

Also in reference to Tsukune. I also doubt his offspring would swear like  
sailors. Referring to chapter two and the rather boisterous Miku and Tora.  
Well all your offspring in general seem to blessed with limited language  
ability as only colorful words seem to emit from their mouths often. Was this  
next generation dumbed down or something? Last time I read canon they actually  
were somewhat cultured and didn't talk like they were raised on the streets.

Lastly with the Twilight related part put of this story. That's like sacrilege  
to put anything from that garbage in a Rosario story.

Ignoring the actual plot and focusing on the writing. There's no need to cap  
people yelling or screaming. Exclamation points are for such purpose. Seeing  
capped sentences makes the story look cheap.

Your spelling and grammar is good, but if your going to add swear words I see  
no need to * them. As long as you don't throw the f-bomb out continuously the  
T-rating should be fine enough without adding asterisks.

Well I actually pointed out what I disliked instead of those "your story  
sucks" type of reviews. Granted you may put them in the same category since I  
wasn't overly praising with the story. I doubt I'll return since I don't  
really care to read a fic about an OC named Kage. Which this chapter yet again  
pointed out is the star of this show. Good luck.

I hate anon reviews because I never get a chance to explain myself. This guy did put a pretty good criticism down and I'm not really mad except I have a few things to point out. I appreciate the review very much, and I thank you for your criticism. I am in no way mad/angry/butthurt. The reason the review is not up anymore is kind of stupid but it's at the bottom.

It's labeled Tsukune and Moka because that is a main pairing in the series (not R+V itself, but the Blood series), and it will be focused on a lot. This story is just beginning. I wrote the first few chapters at least 6 months ago, possibly a year. The only reason I posted this tonight was because I'm anxious to get my family history started, none of which involves Kage. (She's actually a lot better than she used to be, trust me. I'm still working on cutting her down from being KAWAII MARY SUE DESU. We're getting there.) This was just introducing you to Blackheart, who is a main antagonist along with Alucard. This story is going to be more about the main characters ancestors than the characters themselves. My OCs obviously don't have character tags, so I can't tag them.

It is not a next gen fic. It includes children but it does not focus on them. It focuses on the war and the politics of the supernatural world, and mainly the parents and ancestors of the characters. Akasha, Issa, Dracula, Alucard, Cole, Troy, Cesare, Edward I, Edward II, Diana, Isabella, and Vladimir. Kage is not the main focus of the story, even though it seems that way. The main focus is Blackheart and Alucard, and they ways they've been kept at bay by the Shuzens, the Akashiyas, the Tepes, and the Bloodrivers.

The story is very OOC. It is intended to be that way. Tsukune does weird shit because my Dark Lord headcanon for him is a very stressed guy that is always on edge and doing… well, weird shit. If you wait, he's gonna get an eye infection from that folder and have to wear an eyepatch everywhere and be totally pissed off at the world.

The teenagers swear because I am a relatively intelligent teenager with high As and I swear like a fucking sailor because I goddamn want to and my characters are gonna swear until they shit bricks all over the fucking floor because their asses can't handle all the damn shit pouring out of their mouths. Plus, Kage is still a teenager at heart and Tora probably grew up listening to her shit. She's mentally unstable. As for the others, Kurt and Grace were in a fucked up household. Grace was majorly influenced by Gin, and Kurt was dragged around by Kurumu all the time. Shiki is normal, he only swears because he's always pissed at his shitty friends. Pepper is genetically angry, that came from Kokoa.

Twilight is shit. Is the highest form of shit you could ever find available to the public, and I enjoyed it. It is fucking terrible. I don't even know why I put that in there. Please stab me all you want for it. I hate myself.

I CAP PEOPLE YELLING OR SCREAMING BECAUSE SOMETIMES EXCLAMATION POINTS JUST DON'T WORK FOR ME!

I try to always use proper spelling, grammar, and punctuation, thanks :) I would never go off at someone like "U NEED 2 SHTT UPU AN FKC URSELFZ BCUZ UR AN AHOLE" nor would I write like that because it is barbaric. My father was an English teacher, he taught me right. I was still censoring then because my parents still watched me type then but now my laptop is in my room so I can do whatever the fuck I want to.

Anyways, good points made. I thank you for your time to read my shit writing, which I myself admit is terrible on a constant basis, just like my art.

I deleted the review because I actually thought I had anon reviews turned off months ago, but obviously not! So, I did, and deleted this. It's not that I'm butthurt, I just want to reply to people when they post reviews. I swear I turned it off months ago when I posted chapter 2. I fucking swear, I'm not just saying that. So, no more anon. Unless you follow me on tumblr ;D

These first two chapters were wrote like a year ago anyways :P


	5. Shinso Rising

Vladimir Akashiya glanced up at the dark skies over the Shuzen Estate. The monster world was never "clear and sunny" but something about the clouds gave off an ominous feeling. He swallowed and clenched his fists.

A storm was coming.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He whirled around to confront whatever foe may have been following him.

However, it was no enemy.

It was a girl. She had vibrant green eyes and long pink hair. She was smiling sadly.

"Akasha," he sighed, relaxing. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

It was only his brother's girlfriend.

"Sorry. Your father sent me after you," she said.

"Ah, dad. Always concerned."

"Issa's worried sick about you. Great Grandpa says something awful is going to happen…"

She trailed off and looked up at the sky.

"You believe him?" Vlad asked.

"Of course! He's rarely ever wrong."

Akasha's great grandfather Cesare Tepes was the one who formed an alliance with Dracula Shuzen in the days of old. His word was trusted among vampires. If he spoke, they listened. Today was no different.

It was different in the fact that the House of Bloodriver and the House of Shuzen were expecting a great calamity. Cesare was attempting to awaken Dracula from his everlasting slumber, Edward Bloodriver I and Edward Bloodriver II were readying the armies, and Dracula's own son, Cole Shuzen, was putting up stronger barriers around the castle.

In the midst of all this, Vladimir had snuck away from the castle in an attempt to see just what was going on, since no one would tell him. Even his older brother, Issa, who shared everything with him, was silent.

"Akasha… What is happening?"

"I don't know," the pinkette spoke softly. "You and I are only 14. They think we're too young to be told."

He trembled with anger.

"I think it's about time-"

He stopped.

A swirling red mist was begging to appear in the woods around them. The two young vampires glanced around nervously. In the middle of it all, a hazy figure appeared. It began to clear up, and it became recognizable. Messy brown hair, wild red eyes... This was…

"Grandpa Alucard?" Vlad spoke hesitantly.

Alucard Shuzen had disappeared when Vladimir was just a boy. He was rarely spoke of in the Houses, but the boy knew him well enough to recognize him.

"What are you doing here?"

Alucard only chuckled and faded away.

"Wh-what's going on?"

*****BLOOD*****

"Oh no."

Everyone around Cesare froze as he uttered those two words.

"He's here."

Edward II, a large, dark-haired man, leaped up into action. Amos, his transformer bat, lit upon his shoulder. His father, Edward I, a small, thin, fair-haired, heavily scarred man of war, called his bat, Silas, to him.

"Send the wolves out first," Edward I spoke, motioning to the captain of the were-guard, Tier Morioka.

Cole was deep in concentration in the far end of the room. The awakening spell was almost complete.

In the thick of it all sat Issa Shuzen, only 16 years old. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. He wished his brother was with him.

_His brother._

"Uncle Edward!" he shouted, grabbing the scarred man's arm. "Vladimir's not back! Or Akasha!"

Edward I tensed up.

"Father!" he called to Cesare. "What should we do?"

Cesare's face twisted in confusion, fear, and anger.

"I'll go get them. You stay here, make sure your sisters don't do anything stupid. Take care of our families," spoke the elder vampire.

"But father-" he tried to protest.

"No buts! I'm going. Issa, come," he called. "Cole… I'll bring your son back."

Cole, too deep in magic to speak, glanced at his father's closest friend as he walked out the door. He wanted to tell him not to go, but he knew had responsibilities.

Dracula was almost awake.

*****BLOOD*****

Vladimir froze as the cruel laughter echoed around him.

"Akasha, stay close," he ordered in fear.

"_Hello, Vlad. Remember me? Your grandpa's brother? How about we play a game? Like we used to?"_

Words bounced about the woods.

"O-okay, Uncle Alucard. Let's play."

"_Good. This is a fun game. We're going to fight, but this isn't a play fight. If you lose, you __**die!**__"_

**Okay, first chapter in forever!**

**Just for clarification, this is NOT when Akasha seals Alucard. This is merely how Alucard became what he is.**

**Also, family trees!**

***Shuzen/Akashiya Tree***

**Dracula Shuzen was the first vampire created. He has a younger brother, Alucard Shuzen. Dracula has two sons: the older is Cole Akashiya, and the younger is Troy Shuzen. Troy dies with no heirs. Cole has two sons: the older is Issa Shuzen, the younger is Vladimir Shuzen.**

**Issa later has four daughters, Akua, Kahlua, Moka, and Kokoa. Vladimir has one: Kage.**

**Kage later has one son, Tora.**

***Tepes/Bloodriver Tree***

**Cesare Tepes joins forces with Dracula. He has a daughters and a set of twins. The oldest is Diana Tepes. The younger twins are Edward Bloodriver and Lucrezia Bloodriver. Diana turns against the family but is defeated by the twins and returns to the newly made House of Bloodriver. Edward has one son, Edward Bloodriver II. Edward II has one daughter, Akasha.**

**Akasha later has one daughter, Moka.**

**Moka later has one daughter, Miku.**

**So, there are the trees. If you are confused, ask questions!**

**This alters the canon world quite a bit. Of course, in this series, Fairy Tale doesn't exist. Akua and Kahlua do end up doing some bad, but not as much. And Gyokuro still exists. I haven't decided who Akua's mother will be, though…**


End file.
